Rose
|variant = |rarity = N/A (unlocked from the start) |flavor text = An all-powerful seer from the past, Rose conjured a terrible vision of a Zombie-controlled future. To prevent this, she transported herself to the present day to help the Plants in the Battle of Zomburbia }} Rose is a playable plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. She is depicted as an all-powerful sorceress who has traveled from the past to help the plants in their fight to take back Zomburbia from the zombies. Descriptions Website description Rose is an extremely powerful sorceress who had a vision of a Zombie-controlled future. Determined to prevent this from coming to pass, she traveled forward in time to Suburbia to change the tide of battle. Stickerbook description An all-powerful seer from the past, Rose conjured a terrible vision of a Zombie-controlled future. To prevent this, she transported herself to the present day to help the Plants in the Battle of Zomburbia. In-game description Her homing Magic Thistles, Zombie-halting Time Snare and mystifying Goatify ability make Rose a tricky threat! AI Health *Easy: 60 *Normal: 80 *Hard: 100 *CRAAAAZY: 120 Variants Primary weapon The primary weapon of the Rose is Magic Thistles. It is a fully automatic weapon that fires slow-moving projectiles that home in on targets, meaning the weapon does not require much aiming. The way the homing works is, as long as you have your crosshair on the target, your projectiles will home successfully. You can tell whether your shots will home or not by seeing whether the crosshair is red or white. If it is red, your shots will home. These projectiles don't usually miss but can be obstructed by solid objects. It does 9 damage at all ranges and 10 if the damage upgrade is equipped. This weapon can be fired 20 times before it needs to be reloaded. Abilities Strategies Rose's primary weapon requires a person with decent crosshair precision to use. In order to activate its homing ability, the crosshair must follow the target, forcing the player to predict their movements to land hits. Rose's homing attack also has a range limit, so keep in mind you need to fight targets up-close for the homing ability to work. Goatify is a very difficult skill to aim but yields good rewards for hitting it. Like Rose's primary weapon, try to make your crosshair follow the target so you can land Goatify easily on them. With Rose is surprisingly an amazing team player for the Plants. Time Snare and Goatify will allow you to land easy vanquishes if one is paired with a skilled Rose. However, it should be noted that Rose isn't as effective when fighting up close to make use of her primary weapon. Try to keep your distance from the zombies (about medium to long distances). Rose can also be extremely useful in huge waves in Garden Ops as she can slow down a huge group of zombies at once, and use her other abilities for her useful crowd control, giving the team a chance to quickly and easily finish the zombies off. In Herbal Assault, Rose can build teleporters, allowing her team to advance on the graveyard and capture faster. Teleporters provide 100 XP when built and 10 XP when any player uses them, so a player should definitely take the time to make one. Be aware that teleporters can be destroyed, though, so defence on the plant team's part is crucial. Against Rose is weak against close-range attacks due to the fact that her primary weapon's projectiles take time to reach their target and cannot make steep turns while in flight, meaning that they can be dodged at close range, allowing you to deal a lot of damage to her without giving her much of a chance to retaliate. That being said, however, attacking a Rose at close range is more often than not going to provoke her into casting one of her spells (Time Snare and/or Goatifiy) which can either easily turn the tables if she hits you with them or allow her to escape and get away. Rose becomes especially dangerous at longer ranges (but still within her lock-on range) where her projectiles, due to the fact that they lock on and home in on their target, become nigh-impossible to avoid without cover, allowing her to deal a lot of damage to a given target. Things become even worse if she has allies nearby, like Peashooters , Citrons or Kernel Corns as these plants are able to face the attacker head-on while Rose is able to stay at a safe distance, lock on her target and deal extra damage with her primary weapon to support said ally, making short work of most zombies. The Magic Thistles' projectiles have no damage fall-off, meaning that Rose's damage output will not be impacted by distance. Regardless of circumstances, do not give Rose a chance to lock onto you if there is no cover nearby, as that will allow her to deal an immense amount of damage at any range. Tips and tricks *Rose is great at crowd control. Use her abilities against groups of Zombies to their maximum potential. *The Arcane Enigma can be used to attack groups of Zombies or flee from tricky situations. *Use Rose's Goatify ability against powerful Zombies like the All-Star or Super Brainz to make them weak and easy to vanquish. Goatify can also temporarily remove enemy shields, such as Coffins or Screen Doors, to make those zombies easier to vanquish. *Time Snare can slow down zombies, which can give you the chance to easily vanquish them, or escape from them before they catch you. *Use Time Snare against zombies in a large group, which will let your teammates help to vanquish them all. *Rose can mainly be used as a support class, so Rose can use her abilities to slow or weaken zombies, letting its teammates do the rest. *When firing at a zombie with your Thistles, if the cursor is red when over a zombie, the Thistles home in on your enemies. *Keep in mind that Goatify does not work on bosses or Z-Mechs. Do not waste it trying to Goatify them. *Rose is surprisingly effective at taking out Z-Mechs. Due to the fact it ignores the Z-Mech's armor and deals normal damage, it can quickly take it out. *Rose is very good against a group of Imps, due to the fact that her homing weapon can go after the Imps easily despite their speed. Also, one Arcane Enigma ability can greatly injure a group of Imps. *Rose can jump higher than any other plant without using an ability, but only jumps slightly higher and nowhere near as high as Super Brainz or Peashooter's mobility abilities. Balancing changes Post Beta Patch * * * Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * * * * * * * * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC * * * Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * July 2018 Patch * Gallery Rose-0.png|Rose in-game Rоse.png|Render of Rose RoseIcon.PNG|Old icon of Rose from beta Gw2render3.jpg|Rose vs. Captain Deadbeard in promotional artwork RoseUnknownAbilityTrailer.png|Rose dodging a cannonball from Captain Deadbeard Plantsbus.png|Rose on a bus with a Weed, Citron and Kernel Corn Sdcccomic.png|PopCap's SDCC comic with Rose Rose.png|Another photo of Rose HD Kernel, Rose, and Citron.png|HD Rose with Kernel Corn and Citron CitronRoseCorn.png|Rose standing with Kernel Corn and Citron Backyard Battleground.jpg|Rose in the Backyard Battleground Rose gw2 note.jpg|Rose description Pvzgw2toocuteemojis.png|Rose with Kernel Corn, Citron, Scientist and All-Star wearing emoji customizations GW2HappyHolidays.jpeg|Frost Rose in the Christmas photo 12195902_1015864401810240_2139138127458082383_n.jpg|A customized Rose, showing off Garden Warfare 2's extensive customization possibilities RosePortrait.PNG|Rose's portrait in the Stat Room plush rose.png|Rose's plush in gameplay Weird GW minimate figures 1.jpg|A Rose minimate figure with Captain Deadbeard, Kernel Corn, Peashooter, and Super Brainz minimate figures Pvz-gw2-rose.png|Rose turning a zombie into a goat in Moon Base Z Rose_Fun_Pack.PNG|The Rose Fun Pack in the Sticker Shop pvzgw2-rose_love.png|Official sticker from emojiTap & Plants vs. Zombies Stickers pvzgw2-rose_sassy.png|Official sticker from emojiTap & Plants vs. Zombies Stickers TaleofSpookySquash.jpg|Rose on a loading screen, along with Spooky Squash, two Weeds and Vampire Flower PvZGW2_P_Rose@3x.gif|Animated sticker of Rose in Plants vs. Zombies Stickers GW2 Figure Set 1.png|A Rose figure with a Super Brainz, Stinky Goat and Mr. Electro figures RoseGWKnex.png|K'nex figure Trivia *Unlike all other plants, she never walks when she moves, but rather, she hovers while floating slightly above the ground. *According to an image released by PopCap, she originates from the Dark Ages, a world from Plants vs. Zombies 2. Her ability to turn enemies into goats is similar to the Wizard Zombie of that world. *She may be based on the tale "Beauty and the Beast," in which an enchanted rose is used to mark how long the Beast has until the Enchantress' spell becomes permanent. The connection is bolstered with Rose being able to turn zombies into beasts itself. *She is currently the only Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plant class not to have an iteration in the main series prior to its debut. *She and Citron, along with their variants, are the only plants to wield an actual weapon. **She uses a magical wand to cast spells in combat. *When she dies, she dissolves and leaves behind an actual rose and an orb, depending on the variant. The orb generally is colored after the orb within the variant's wand. **Due to this, she and Torchwood are the only characters whose character models are never seen in a ragdoll form. ***However, for a second while disintegrating, she can be seen falling and collapsing to the floor. **This makes her harder to see without a revival indicator. As such, Roses are the characters least likely to be revived. **She has the longest death noise of all plants, as it takes almost two seconds for the entire death noise clip to finish. *According to the Garden Warfare 2 prequel comic series, Rose is able to communicate with humans thanks to her magic abilities. *Her sound effect when she shot continuously was changed from an ascending tone to a descending tone in the Trials of Gnomus DLC. **This also happened with Party Rose. *She has actual roses for hands, with the petals serving as "fingers." *While it may not seem like it, she moves at the same speed as the Sunflower and Scientist. *Rose is the only new class to not have two legendary variants. The other is Captain Deadbeard. See also *[[Rose (PvZ: BfN)|Rose (Battle for Neighborville)]] Category:Playable characters Category:Character class